


Imperfect Circles

by MayCSB



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Prompt-Taking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayCSB/pseuds/MayCSB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of 100-200 word drabbles. Joanlock, mostly, might toy around with some other themes/pairings. Will take prompts at ithrewoffthebowlines on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding

**Drabble #1 - Jitters**

“Joan?” Emily calls, knocking on the door. “Can I come in?”

“Just a minute!” Watson says, pining one last strand of hair around the bun atop her head “Come in!”

“Oh, honey.” Emily breathes, quickly closing the door behind her. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” Watson smiles “is it time?”

“I think you can spare a minute or two.” She answers “He’s ready, too. Pacing like a madman. I think he’s making that tortoise anxious.” 

Watson chuckles at the thought. Who’d have thought, Sherlock Holmes having wedding-day jitters? 

“Everything’s fine up there.” Emily tells her, before she can ask.

“The caterer?”

“All set up. Smells great.”

“Ginger-infused chicken and portobello risotto.” She says “Is Oren with him?”

“Yeah. I don’t think he was enjoying the company very much.” 

“Didn’t think he would,” she whispers “what time do you have?”

“Eleven fifty-six.”

“We should go.” 

“We should.” Emily agrees “Ready?”

“Absolutely not.” Watson says, walking towards the door. 

She was.


	2. Cake

**Drabble #2 - Cake**

It’s burnt.

To a sodding crisp. 

“Watson? Watson, what is this smell?” She hears him ask, hurried steps echoing across the brownstone. 

“It’s fine Sherlock, I just burnt something?”

“The whole kitchen?” He barks, “what is that?” he asks, walking in and spotting the charcoal-coloured object on the counter. 

“It’s… it was supposed to be carrot cake.” she responds, throwing a tea towel on the sink.

He eyes the “cake” and winces, smelling it. 

“The gas settings aren’t quite right,” he tells her, picking it up “you have to adjust the times in recipes to the oven.”

“Thanks for letting me know.” she smiles sarcastically “Now.” 

“Are there any carrots left?” 

“Three and a few pieces, why?” 

He opens the fridge and collects the carrots, flour, sugar and other assorted ingredients, dumping them on the counter. 

“Carrot cake.” he enunciates, proceeding to chop the carrots. 

He makes really good carrot cake.

She makes amazing cream cheese frosting. 

They make a pretty good cake together. 


	3. Agent Carter

**Drabble #3 - Carter**

“Holy hell.” She exhales, as Dottie presses a poison-laden kiss on Peggy’s lips. 

He sneers and she glances at him, angrily throwing her hands up. 

“What now? You saw that coming too?” she asks, pressing pause. 

“It was quite obvious Agent Carter wouldn't make it out of the Griffith, Watson, I’m positive you saw it coming as well.” 

“It’s a show, Sherlock, not a case. You’re supposed to be enjoying it, not analysing it.” 

“Certainly you understand that isn’t precisely how things work.” he tells her 

“Fine. Whatever.” she says, angrily “You don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to.” 

He eyes her and opens his palm, in a silent plea for the remote. 

He presses the ‘play’ button and the characters come back to life, dancing across the screen.

“I want to know what happens to Peggy.” 


End file.
